origins:beginning
by suzi
Summary: chapter 5 is in the works,,hint,hint noahs ark....
1. city escape

HEllo EverYonE!!! THIS Is ma FirsT EvA FanfiC SO flaMES ARe ineviablE ,, gO AheaD BuRN ME! i AM INflaMMABlE!!! THiS faNfiC IS BASed arOunD SONIC x aNd segasoniC anD UnansweRED queSTIONs iN THe seGASONIc uniVerSE.sUCh as wHY iS ARk namEd sO?Or WHEre DId tHE SoniC GAng cOMe FRoM?Or HOw DO rinGS woRK?EveR WOndeRED wot HAPPeneD 2 maRIa?.. EMail aT stewlead@tesco.net TEsco CHEAPIes!!!  
  
you know me,dont you? i,m "project light" as the fools playing god decieded to name "it",although i,m known better as sonic the "real" hedgehog.well you should.a long time ago you would have known who i was straight away but things have changed. things? what kinds of things?? me for one and others. well it was,nt just one thing that changed everything,more like a big story.changed for the better? well...i had to find out sooner or later.. i ,guess it started when...  
  
origins beginning  
  
chapter 1 city escape  
  
sonic and tails are at tail,s hideout.sonic,s chilling eating chillidogs and tails is looking through his giant high tech telescope into the night sky...  
  
"these chillidogs are rancid!" sonic boomed looking at the fuhsty meat in disgust "what do you expect,how many 11 year olds can cook!" the young kitsune was no masterchef but he wanted to cook for himself.he was growing up and wanted some responsibility.sonic discarded the dogs . "i,m bored can i play solitare on your computer?" tails replied"no!"afraid sonic might break something,sonic was no pc whizz after all,he had broken tails,s laptop on several occasions."why am i here anyway?it,s no fun watching you tinker about on that stupid pipe" tails said back"it,s a telescope and there was something i wanted to show you." sonic replied"what?what is worth eating stale hotdogs and freezing my ass off up this roof for?" tails took his attention off the ,scope and said to sonic "how about this?" sonic peered in the hole and saw a bunch of asteriods "rocks.lots of rocks.why is there so many?" tails said "it,ll be because robotnik blew up the moon" sonic noticed a asteriod falling and he zoomed up on it.tails said "do you see it?look really close at it"sonic zoomed close enough to see what was a hand?a white gloved hand sticking out.sonic said "i see a hand" "it,s been falling for a while now.once it gets to the ground we,ll examine it" "why wait?" "what d,you mean?" "can you not fly up there in a ship and get it?" "i,ve never built a spaceship before...sounds like fun!" "i,m going to get it watch me!" sonic tapped the telescope and ran down thier house and burst through the front door.  
  
sonic was running towards the asteriod but he was wondering how he was going to get up there...he had a good glance arund and saw a mountain so high it reached up into the asteriod fields.it only took sonic a few minutes to get to the giant mountain which had been so small and distant a minute ago but was a goliath of a thing now.sonic ran upwards the hill but was struggling to compensate with gravity.he would have to run his fastest.the mountain was a brown blur passing him by and the wind felt like it was pushing him down. after what felt like long time to sonic he had finnally reached the top.the view was breathtaking litteraly,sonic was so high up the air was really thick.the sky,s couler was in layers.it was black with misty clouds down below and then a very dark black with bright stars and asteriods everywhere.  
  
sonic saw the falling asteriod and he could reach it if he jumped from one asteriod to the other.sonic leaped one to the other,each jump taking longer to get across then the last one.sonic was confused how he could still breath. sonic heard something,something like chuchuchuchuchuchu sonic thought it might be the asteriod with a hand but it was too far away and the noise was coming from below.it got a lot louder HHHUUUUMMMMM sonic looked down and saw some helicopter thing flying upwards.fast! once it was in view sonic saw the writing on the side it said "gun apache" the helicopter looked at sonic then turned around and flew towards the asteriod. sonic wanted it and he was,nt letting some stupid gun goon outrace him.sonic leaped towards asteriods using the gravity (or lack of it) to his advantage. sonic had easily beat the chopper and grabbed onto the asteriod,he felt the hand and it started moving.the helicopter pilot was giving orders out some speaker "sonic the hedgehog..."it was,nt very loud.must be somthing to be with being in space "please dittace yourself from the asteriod or we will open fire." sonic was,nt letting go but he was afraid the helicopter might shoot the asteroid.sonic started tearing pieces out the asteriod to try and free the prisoner inside.after tearing away so many chunks the chopper repeated it,s last message "sonic the hedgehog...  
  
sonic had torn away so much from the asteriod that it looked like somebody he knew.who is it? no.. is it?... it was shadow!he was looking at sonic in shock and tried to speak but was speechless."we are now opening fire " sonic said "shadow hold on"shadow latched onto sonic,s back and sonic made a leap of faith,he looked back to see the apache unleasing a wave of minigun bullets but...they were moving slowly.once they hit the asteriod they were standing on it was ripped to shreds.once sonic had landed shadow let go and he said queitly "sonic? i-i- where am i-i?" sonic said "no time to chat just get out the way look out!" a missile was fired and was coming towards them slower then the bullets. all it took was a simple hop to dodge this and sonic was anticapting the next attack then shadow said "look out! it,s coming back!"sonic looked behind him and barely had time for him and shadow to grab onto the missile and travel with it.it said "homing missile" on the side. sonic and shadow,s backs were both turned to the chopper. sonic looked back and was about to hit it.he yelled "JUMP!" they both jumped off the rocket and were freefalling through space.they looked up and saw the collision of the rocket and chopper implode!after the retina pleasing display sonic saw a gasmak gun agent falling with them.he must have ejected out the cockpit just in time.he whipped out a pistol and started shooting at shadow.it was pointless as the bullets just went skywards as soon as they were shot.sonic got behind the agent by flapping his arms wildly .once he was behind him he yanked off his parachute and gave the falling agent a cheeky wave :) sonic put on the ,chute and held shadows hand before pulling the string.sonic looked at the ground and saw he was going to land in station square.it would take a while to get down "damn" he thought . "that was cool"shadow said who was hanging off sonics hand. "so was your hand sticking out that rock,how,d you get in there?" "i burrowed in there to survive and i was holding my breath for ages but once i ran out of air i was able to breath up there!that was days ago" "everyones been real upset about you.we thought you were dead" "who,s everyone? "well me,and tails and ames and knuckles in his own way , rouge as well amy tells me,they started hanging about together and nobody,s heard anything from eggman." "never liked the bat fastard anyway!whats the deal with gun?" "no idea.this is the first time i,ve seen them since that mistaken identity thing." "hey look down!" there was hundreds of pedestrians in the busy city staring up at them. "they better shift if we,re going to land"sonic said. shadow replied "uh..we,re landing somewhere else" the wind was blowing the two hedgehogs towards some skyscraper. there was a huge yank from the parachute as it got caught on a flagpole sticking out the building . it said on the flag"station square city police" "okay shadow push away from the building then kick through the window okay? on the count of three push 1 2 3!" they smashed through the black glass and were in some kind of office with heaps of cops. sonic spoke up "sorry about the window officers!" they should have laughed but they all looked at each other then someone said "shadow the hedgehog you are under arrest for..." "what no way!we,ll pay for the window if thats what it is?" "you are wanted by the gun authorities for questioning..." they were slowly backing shadow towards the hole in the wall and sonic could,nt get past the semicircle group of police that were advancing on him . shadow turned to face outside and got in a jumping posture "stop him!" but it was too late shadow had made a huge leap of faith and boost flames were emitting out his shoes ,they did,nt slow his descent but he jumped outwards to incredible lengths.all the officers turned around to face sonic who had his arms folded in his usual "what you looking at?" pose . all the officers lunged on top of him in a massive pile "have you got him?" "i feel something" "pull him out" "i,m stuck" "he,s not here where did he go?!" the opened door was banging in the wind.  
  
shadow was now gliding through the city sky looking around desparatly trying to find a way to get to the ground without dying. "the airport! theres one plane about to land can i get there quick enough?these boost boots are about to overheat" shadow glided towards a skyscraper with a slippery looking surface and started running down and along it at a angle towards the airport,he caught a quick glance below him and thought himself lucky he was,nt afraid of heights.the helicopters and news crews were just tiny dots on the horizen ,there was a lot of inactivity apart from one blue blur...  
  
sonic was running through the city with his head looking at the sky. he had just bust out the police station and was being chased by the whole city,s police force which was a BIG police force! there was barracades everywhere and choppers were tracking him not to mention the odd news crew getting in the way.sonic saw that shadow was travelling towards the airport but had some trouble following him. shadow`s running building to building trying hard not to run out of boost midair.he was getting closer to the descending plane but clouds were obscuring his view and it felt like his feet were on fire.he was getting desperate and spun around and round a flagpole to get the speed he needed.as soon as shadow had let go he was swinging his arms madly and had used the last of his boost to get some more speed.it was,nt looking good ,it was very quiet which freaked shadow out and he could,nt see anything as he was in the middle of a cloud.once he had gotten out he looked above him to see he had missed his flight...  
  
but then he realised that was a higher plane and he was just about to land on the wing of the right one ((SCarEd u THeRe dId i?!?!? :) )) shadow landed on the wing not with a thud but his feet slipped and he tumbled towards the edge of the wing.as luck would have it he managed to grab hold and stay on .he used all his streangh to pull himself up,the friction from the sky was some force.once had pulled himself up he crawled slowly towards the middle and just latched on untill the plane was ready to land. meanwhile...inside the plane..."mummy!mummy! look outside the window theres a flying black hedgehog on the plane!" "..yes billy.."  
  
sonic WAS trying to get to the airport but he got caught up in a chase with gun agents on these bike thing with guns attached. sonic had lost track of where he was,he could,nt see the airport at the moment , too many buildings in the way.sonic took every sharp turn he could find to try and lose the pursuing gun goons but they managed the turns and they could keep up with sonics speed , JUST. sonic had caught a glimpse between two buildings and saw the bright sun blinding him even though how small it looked.but then he could open his eyes again the sun was covered by a plane in the sky.THE plane. sonic took the first turn to get towards it and saw a huge barricade of spikes,panda cars(( Do tHEY stIll CAll TheM THaT??)) and policemen.sonic bent his knees then stiffened them to lunge himself skywards,he looked below him to see the police stare up at him in awe and he heard a big exsplosion behind where he jumped.it was the gun agents not braking fast enough :) once sonic had landed the airport was in full sight and he could see two planes about to land.sonic squinted his eyes but he could,nt see shadow on any of them,they were too high up.  
  
"this is taking too long" shadow thought folding his arms stubbornly as he impatiently waited for the plane to land "! geezus ! i gotta be more patient i,m turning into that blue bugger!" shadow chuckled then proceeded to crawl towards the cockpit where he could land on the landing strip ahead of the plane. after a long wait shadow was low enough to jump to the ground he did so giving the pilots the fright of thier lives! shadow was running fast along the strip to avoid being squashed by the plane.after he had his fun he ran towards an exit gate and was greeted by no other then ... "sonic!i,d like to see you try that sometime!i,m spiderhog!" sonic said "so what ! i just took out some exspensive looking gun bikes and got my lovely face splashed across tv screens everywhere!" "you sure that a good thing?..." sonic waved his fist angryly "whats that supposed to mean!" "no.i mean that you,ll be on wanted billboards and stuff " "oops..what do they want us for anywa... sonic was cut out by the sound of a exhausted sounding tails shouting "SONIC!" tails was flying trough the sky in his plane/battle mech thingy ((i 4Got wHAt IT,s caLLed!))"i,ve been chasing you all night! hi shadow." "hi" "you two are on every television station,sonic apparently you were accused of busting up a police station,bringing several agents to harm and destroying gun vehlicles! it,s all lies they,re accusing you..." "err..acctually it,s true!" sonic gave a cheesy grin while rubbing the back of his head "but they started it!" 


	2. cream and cheese

origins beginning  
  
chapter 2 cream and cheese (the chao)  
  
((moAahhhHHhHhh!! i,M BAk! cAn anyBOOdy TEll mE WoT TAiLs,s meCH ThINGy izz? anyWaY SHadoWZz aliVE ANd i,M goiNg 2 dEVelOP CreAm aNd cHEEsE WhiCh iZZ suMFin u dONt c eNOugH iN FAnFIcs )) ENjoi!  
  
tails,sonic and shadow are on the outskirts of station square and are all sitting on the....thing ... that tails pilots...and are heading towards tails,s hideout.  
  
"remind me again where are we going?" asked shadow who was sitting at the far back of the mech "we,re going to mystic ruins where our hideout is."answered sonic.shadow asked again "whats it like?will there be enough room for three of us" sonic was about to answer but tails interupted"aa! it,s really cool ,its got this really big telescope up on the roof and big bedrooms with big beds and a giant fecking TV! and-and a workship in the basement and..." "TAILS WATCH OUT!"sonic warned but it was too late,tails had been too busy rambling to notice the tree which they had just hit.sonic was flung off and tumbled to the ground head in a spin.he raised his head to see tails engulfed by a big airbag and shadow nowhere in sight.sonic burst the airbag and pulled tails out the cockpit "you idiot!! look where you,re going next time! are you okay?" "i,m fine but where did shadow go? SSHHADOOW?!"  
  
"GUYS!! GET OVER HERE!" the noise came from behind some trees and sonic and tails pushed the foliage out the way and found shadow along with a farmhouse on fire "theres somebody in there!"shadow said as he was holding his arm. "are you okay?!" "dont worry about me just help whoevers in there " with that said sonic walked cautcisly towards the barn not used to dealing with fire.he jumped back as a burning beam fell from the entrance just centimetres away from his feet . sonic just jumped through the flames and went into the dark out of sight.all shadow and tails could do was watch as the long minutes seemed to drag on untill eventually sonic jumped back through the door holding a small kid with big ears in his arms.he let her down to the floor but she just ran back towards the barn.sonic pulled her back and faced her towards him,there was tears running down her face and sonic said "hey kid you cant go back in there!" "but-sniff-cheese is-s in there-sniff" "cheese?" "MY CHAO! sob.." "alright i,ll get it..." sonic jumped back in the barn but it was almost burned down to the ground and ready to break .sonic was still in there after what felt like forever to the three animals staring in silence. the roof was giving way and all the smoke was bulging out the walls and there was a loud cracking noise that was the building collapsing.all thier hearts stiffened and cream hugged tails crying into his tails. but turned again to hear the sound of approaching footsteps and sonic holding a small blue distressed chao. sonic let it to the ground and it ran towards cream same as she did. "well my work is done"said a fairly proud sonic who was now walking back towards the mech "wait a minute you cant just leave me here! what am i supposed to do!" a annoyed hedgehog turned to see her and her chao with tails and shadow by her side "just go home to your parents,come on guys lets go already!" "WWAAAHHH!!!" she burst into tears hugging her chao and shadow and tails looked at sonic like he had just commited a crime. "what did i say?!" "sniff ma-my m-mum and dad were stolen by badniks..." tails spoke up "we cant take her to an orphanage can we?we,re wanted fugitives" sonic replied "you are,nt! just dump her at the door and ring the doorbell.." "I,M NOT GOING TO AN ORPHANAGE!"spoke up the small rabbit."you saved me so you have to look after me" sonic said "hey kid! do you even know who we are?! we,re the protectors of the planet,superheroes fighting against the stubborn threat that is the eggman empire.I,M sonic the hedgehog!ring any bells?" cheese looked dumbfounded "uhh...i know who eggman is but i,ve never heard of you" tails said "she would,nt know much being stuck out here in the forest would she?"he turned towards cream"whats your name and just what happened?" "i,m cream and this is cheese the chao(the blue chao was now sleeping on a tree trunk exhausted from the ordeal)and uhhh i lived on this farm and badniks came and stole mummy and daddy and tried to take me too" shadow who had been quiet for a while now said "how did you manage to avoid them?" "cheese attacked them the big meanies, they kept shooting at me and set everything on fire,then i got stuck in that barn then you saved me.and now i,m going to come with you and find eggman and kick his big butt!" tails seemed to be the only one on the group on her side. "we have to take her with us,she has nowhere else to go!" sonic looked like he had a brainstorm then said "i know!we,ll let amy take care of her!" "who,s amy?" "oh you would like her,she,s a pest just like you" cream kicked sonic as hard as she could in the shin then whistled loudly and sonic felt a huge smack to the back of the legs,it was cheese.  
  
he was lying on the floor holding his legs while cream and cheese were peforming a little victory dance.tails said "cream,cheese i think you,re going to get on just fine in our group!" everyone laughed cept sonic... 


	3. conflict in the clouds

origins beginning OKAy eVERee1 HEreS thE diScLaImeR i PROMizED!!!  
  
disclaimer:i dont own any of the sega charectors used in this story  
  
THerE u HAppY!!!  
  
chapter 3 conflict in the clouds  
  
sonic,cream,cheese,shadow and tails are sitting on the mech continuing their journey.tails is in the cockpit,sonic is sitting on a wing,shadow is sitting on another wing and cream and cheese are sitting on the tail.  
  
"whoa cool!" "what?"sonic asked cream. "tails has two tails!" "yeah,i can fly if i twirl them together and they help me run faster if i spin them and.." "sonic shouted "WATCH OUT!" "what!! what did i hit?" "gotcha!"  
  
"i have a question"shadow asked "if cream is staying at amy,s where are we going?" sonic answered "well we cant go back into the city so she,ll stay with us till amy can get to our hideout to pick her up"  
  
"what else can this machine do?"asked a curious rabbit . tails responded "well it has built in gatling guns,it can fly and shoot missiles and ummm it has a radar and uhhh thats it" "what does it say on the radar?" asked cream "well it tells you of all energy in the area,you know like people or machines.it has a compass and wait a minute?..." "what?what is it?" "theres something above us " the two conversationalists heads shot skywards to see what looked like a dark cloud covering the sun but was acctually a swarm of badniks  
  
"watch out!" tails warned,and it instantly woke up the two hedgehogs lost in a daydream. shadow and sonic jumped off the mech ready for confrontation and had to dive out the way to avoid the oncoming bombs.this was a dirty tactic ,attacking from afar.sonic asked"is everyone okay?"sonic looked around to see everyone fine and cream and cheese hiding under the mech.the mech... sonic had a brainstorm. "cream,get out from there. tails can you lean the mech back so its facing towards the sky and use the boxing glove attack while i,m on it?" tails responded "thats clever!so you,ll be projected towards..." "yeah,yeah..can you do it?" "sure.get on" sonic jumped on the mech crouching his knees trying to aim his point of impact. "BOIOIOINGG!" sonic was shot towards the dark cloud like a blue cannonball and as soon as he made impact there was an long explosion and hundreds of metal shards fell to the floor. when everyone looked at the floor they all saw that more robots was moving towards them all around in this forest. tails had a brainstorm of his own. "everyone duck!" shadow and cream hit the decks then tails fiddled around on his mechs controls then a bright red laser came out some gun from the mech and sliced down all the trees in the vicinity.squashing all of the badniks. tails still had the laser spinning around then sonic landed to the ground"hey guys whats up?" "sonic watch out!!" sonic ducked quickly enough ,he was just teasing tails,s nerves for a joke. once every immedieate threat was gone sonic was in stitches. "that was,nt funny sonic !"an angry tails complained but a smiling shadow said "hmm-hmm yes it was"  
  
once sonic had his moment he said "see cream?you,ll be safe when sonics around! ..... cream?" tails eyes shot to his radar then he said in a panic"she went that way" sonic and shadow ran through the thick of the forest before tails could say "...in the sky!! damn it,s up to me" he activated the mechs flying mode then got in the air as fast he could. once he was above the trees he saw a grey badnik with giant wings spouting flames flying away holding cream in it,s metallic grapple. tails poured on the gas to catch up and as soon as he was in earshot the machine turned around to face him.tails was about to take a shot at him but hesitated because he was afraid he might hit cream. the badnik dropped cream down to the forest since the claw it used to hold her was folding out into a gun.tails zoomed down to catch cream in the cockpit "you okay creame?" "WATCH OUT!!" ratatattat! was the noise made from all the bullets hitting the mech,smoke was flooding out the feul pod and tails reached for a grey case under his seat and pulled out a big grey pipe.held it with one hand,cream with the other and jumped out the falling,smoking mech. tails got his tails in a spin to stay airborne and watched his ship go up in flames as it hit the distant ground in a earsplitting explosion. tails was now flying around trying to avoid the flurry of bullets the machine unleashed at him.cream spoke up"what are you going to do?hit it with that pipe?" "its not a pipe,watch" tails raised the heavy objects up onto his shoulders and a firey object came shooting out the front and blew up on impact of the flying robot.  
  
creame was screaming"YYEEAAHHHH!we told that thing a lesson did,nt we? " tails said tiredly "yeah..." before falling through the trees,too tired too keep up in the air anymore.all the birds flew out the trees when they impacted loudly onto the ground. cream just got off tails,s back and looked around the dark forest then shouted "SHADOOOW!" she was greeted by no other then sonic speeding onto the scene "hey how come you did,nt shout for me?" "cos you cant look after me,some superhero you are.." "well you,re still in one piece are,nt you?" a weak voice from the flor said "c-cant say the same about the ship.." sonic rushed over "TAILS!are you okay?!" he was lying on the floor,no doubt in shack over the loss of his ship "i-i,m allright i guess. mmmm i must have broke creams fall." "yeah thanks! huh! on no! cheese is missing!" sonic sighed "FINE. I,LL GET IT." he zoomed back the way she got kidnapped then shadow came along and said "what i miss?" tails said "you two rushed off so fast i did,nt get the chance to tell you that cream was in the air." "hey dont blame me! i was just following sonic!"shadow replied.  
  
sonic returned with cheese in hand and returned it to cream. sonic boomed "well! that was fun was,nt it?!" he was given stares from tails who was crouched up on the floor shaking,cream who holding onto her chao for dear life and shadow who just shaked his head in disbelif.  
  
they all started on the trek home which was going to take longer now tails,s trusty machine was now a pile of rubble.sonic openly asked "tails what happened up there?we could,nt see past the trees but we heard some explosions" tails was limping along looking at the ground and all he could say was "my machine..." sonic thought best to leave him alone.but he thought tails was a bit childish.cream was dealing with the death of her parents better.she was skipping along the path playing with her chao without a care in the world.is she telling the truth about that barn?...  
  
after a lot less trekking then everybody expected the hideout was in view.even though everybody was exhausted they all ran to it,desperate for a safe haven. sonic raided the fridge and shadow followed suit,tails limped depressed to his workshop and creame just looked around.sonic asked shadow "hey ultimate lifeform what,cha wanna eat?" "i was fed through a tube for 50 years so i,m not really picky" sonic pulled out a generous amount of salted and sugary snacks and dashed to the workshop.shadow followed and said "you eat like a frigging 6 year old!" sonic dumped all the grub on the table tails was working and said "eat up buddy!"  
  
after a fairly nutritious meal all the guys were down in the basement giving tails the lowdown on how shadow survived and trying to cheer him up."you always have that plane to get about in dont you?"sonic desperatly trying to cheer up his friend.he just nodded and was thinking about how he could have stopped it from being destroyed,then a thought popped into tails,s head "uhh... guys?what happened to creame?" they all went silent and heard her cheerfull voice from upstairs then ran upstairs to see drawers pulled open in various bedrooms and all the contents yanked out.sonic instantly spot creame running around the halls wearing a pair of his spare shoes.and cheese with one of his gloves over it,s head he shouted "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" creame said "i,m practising being a freedom fighter,just like you,s!"she said this in a really cheerful demeanor and a big innocent smile on her face so sonic must have been really angry to have raised his hand in anger as if to smack her and scare her.he was,nt really going to hit her but she was so scared she crawled away and was bubbling with tears. "gee sus! calm down i was,nt really gonna hurt ya!" she just continued to cry.tails spoke up"i,ll get amy to come over to pick her up" tails dialled the phone and he heard "hi!.." "hi amy?can you.." "..sorry i,m not in at the moment.." tails put the phone down and broke the bad news to sonic. "ummm creames gonna have to stay here tonight i cant get hold of amy" "WHAT!no way!let her stay much longer and your tools will be next on her list of things to mess up " "oh give her a chance sonic " sonic looked at tails and creame and tails said"you,ve got no choice sonic.you cant take her into the city you,ll get caught!you and shadow will get seriously busted if you get caught" sonic looked at shadow who said "come on sonic you can put up with her for ONE night. c-cant you?" 


	4. sonics oblivion

I,m bACk!!!! aRE U enJOinG mY woRK s0 faR??  
  
In THiS chAptER You,LL LEarN thE secREt Of WheRE AMy gETS All heR monEy to KEEp uP her EXPEnsiVe hoBBY,SHoPPing..  
  
chapter 4 sonic`s oblivion  
  
sonic,shadow.tails,cream and cheese are trying to get into station square without being caught,they are taking an out of the way country path to try and avoid major roadways where they would be recognised.sonic and shadow are running at medium pace and tails is flying with cream hanging on.  
  
"i never knew you could be so stubborn faker"shadow was enraged at not getting the rest he so badly needed.sonic replied"watch your mouth!i just hate kids.how can you stand her?" "you must have been a kid once as well so give her a chance." sonic held a long pause till he spoke again. "its better for everyone if she goes to amys.shes a girl,she can handle cream better then we can"  
  
"so cream where did you get cheese?" tails was`nt sure if he should engage in conversation while flying as it might tire him out quicker.but he was intrested to learn about cream "i found his egg somewhere in the forest and i took it because i never saw its mum and dad.i called him cheese cos his egg smelt like it" tails heard a squeek which was cheese who was looking up at him as though he had been listining to the talk "i told cheese everything my mum and dad taught me so he`s really clever for a chao!"she petted cheese who had a visible grin on its face,no doubt proud of its extensive knowledge "oh so your mum and dad gave you home schooling?" "yeah,they taught me hundreds of things like numbers,foods,how to clean the barns,how to chop wood,clean the home.." "what kinds of animals did you have on the farm?" "mostly chickens but we had a small herd of sheep and milky the cow!did you know you can get cheese from cows?!" "wow!no! i dont know much about these sort of things since i grew up nearer the city,hey!have you ever seen the city?" "no"  
  
cream and tails were flourishing in conversation while sonic and shadow were being reservedly quiet.about quarter of a mile away from the city tails said to sonic between breaths "can..we..take..a..brea..ther?" sonic looked confused "why?we`re almost there?" tails fell to the ground anyway and sonic was helpless to stop and wait.everyone was just sitting down in the rocky,sandy field totally off-guard when suddenly a giant blinding flash lighted up the midday sky.it was a thunder strike not far from everyone.  
  
sonic complained "grrrr! too loud" everyone else was looking at the spot the thunder had hit in confusion. shadow asked "whats that?" tails answered "thats a magic ring!they`re the coolest natural phonomenom.it`s a compressed ring of pure energy.they have the power to double your biorythm!" shadow still felt unanswered he asked"in english?" "..sigh.. they can make you as twice as fast " "wow neat! i,m gonna try it" sonic said "DONT.we need them for emergencies.they are extremly hard to get hold of.they only appear where lightning strikes,inside whirlwinds,at the core of earthquakes,the core of planets and places where energy builds up and places where people are unlikely to go." cream spoke up"you mean like up in mountains or deep underground?" tails said "thats right" cream boasted"i have a few..." sonic shouted "what!where?" cream pulled her gloves off and they were covered in gold rings.she pulled one off and sonic muttered "ho-h-how you manage to get them so small?!and where did you get them from?!" "easy,just pull them to make them bigger or squeeze them to make them smaller.i found them up in the hills near the forest,i explored a lot. how do you make them,make you go faster?i never managed that?" sonic opened up her palm and said"you see that line just below your fingers?" cream nodded "well you place the ring on that and squeeze it untill it dissapears"  
  
shadow asked "how about we all use a ring to get into the city really fast without being seen?" sonic said "you make it sound so easy...listen,using rings takes years of practise.you have to focus as hard till your brain hurts.And some people`s bodies might not handle the rush or could get addicted" shadow said in a cocky tone "whatever mister self control" sonic gave him an evil stare then said "listen rookie i have a plan.i`ll use a ring and give the cops the run round the city while you guys get cream to amy`s without being seen" everyone nodded then got a bit closer to the city before sonic said "take your time.."he lifted the ring up and as his clenched fist squeezed the ring light emmitted,engulfing everyone. as soon as everybody could see again all they saw of sonic was a transperent blue line leading into the city.  
  
tails leaded the group through the streets as he knew station square best.he was very cautious,peeking around every corner making sure the coast was clear.this was slowing the group down so shadow said"being a bit cautious are`nt you?" he said"we have to. you stick out like a sore thumb compared to all the people in the streets" shadow asked couriously"why is there not a lot of animals,you know like us going about?" tails said "just is,nt a lot of us in general" when tails walked up to a glass double door at a tall concrete building he said"finnaly here" he swung the frictionless door open and run up a square pattern of very clean stairs. cream said to no one in general "awful clean is,nt it" a few more floors up tails said "you have to be rich to live here" "wow! is amy rich?" "yeah,always buying things" tails rang a doorbell on a floor level somewhere in the middle.shadow was still running up the stairs but once he heard the bell he sheepishly backtraked.  
  
after a short wait the door opened an inch and a pair of eyes were peeking out and a voice said "is sonic there?" tails said "no is that you amy??" the door opened fully and it was no other then rouge! tails said "what are you doing here ? robbing amy ?" she said snobbishly "nooo! i need a place to stay and i`ve still got to get my paycheck and..."she stopped when she saw shadow facing away from her,she guessed he had,nt forgotten about that ultimate lifeform bussines."you can come in i,m sure amy would,nt mind" tails said while walking in"where is amy anyway?" rouge said"she`s uhh at a... " she saw cream and cheese come through the door.she had,nt noticed them before.she crouched down to her and said in a cutesy voice "helooo! you`re a new face! whats your name?" "i,m cream and this is cheese"she raised her chao up from off the ground and rouge tickled it`s cheek "so cute!" the choa giggled. shadow had walked past them during all this and he sat down on a couch next to tails. rouge asked everyone now vacated in the living room"what are you all doing here anyway?another world crisis?" tails said "to sonic it is... we have to get a place for cream to stay and we are`nt particular babysitters,you think amy would mind?" rouge said quickly"ask her when she gets here" tails demanded "tell us where she is.what are you trying to hide?" rouge looked around then said "promise not to tell sonic? she`s at an interview with a magazine" tails gave a funny face "what about??" rouge confessed"she tells magazines she`s sonics boyfriend.where did you think she got all her money?she`s been doing this forever!" tails leaned back on the chair holding his stomach,howling with laughter.everyone else could`nt help but join in. once he had finished he said"oh my god! sonic is gonna kill her!" "NO!you promised not to tell him!" "ok,ok..." shadow said "speaking of sonic.." everyone looked to see he was facing the tv and sonic was on a news report.he was running through the streets being chased by helicopters and patrol cars,at a speed fast for him.thanks to the ring.  
  
not soon after they had all tuned in he had gone.he was nowhere on the tv and the bulletin read";wanted;sonic the hedgehog;wanted;shadow the hedgehog if you have any information inform gun authorities immediatly." just as everyone had read these the door burst open and sonic came tumbling through "boo!" rouge said "you had better not have lead the police to here!" "nice to see you too,see me on the telly? you better have taped it so i can watch it" rouge said "you fancy yourself too much" sonic just grinned before asking "wheres amy?"  
  
everyone looked around the room trying to stall an answer but rouge spoke up "oh! umm.. she`s on ahhh training course for a a n-nurse exam" sonic did,nt know what to make of thier odd behaviour so he just trusted her answer although he never knew amy was a nurse?.... "can the child of satan stay here tonight?"sonic expected the usaual defending remark to come from cream but nothing was heard. rouge started to get worried "creee-am?" sonic realised what had propally happened so he just rubbed his head with his hands sighing. rouge was getting worried,looking in all the rooms for her untill the last room was amys bedroom.she opened it,dreading god knows what. she screamed at the sight of cream in a pile of amy`s crumbled clothes,pulled out from drawers. rouge began stuttering,not quite sure what to say.sonic calmed her by saying "it`s all right i`ll take care of it.i can clean up at supersonic speeds" sonic lifted cream up from all the clothes and put her aside by rouge who said "she`s gonna be home in like 5 seconds!you wont manage to clean it up fast enough!" sonic said to cream "cream,give me a ring" "no way!they`re mine! i`ll only use them for emergencies" "oh! OOHHH!! so when amy gets here and see`s all her $1000 pound hats all over the place,she`s gonna whip out her hammer and bash everything in sight!and with a mess like this you`ll get smashed into oblivion. there wont be a house standing.thats an emergency!" the front door was making cliclking noises "thats her! give me the ring!!!" cream yanked her glove off then tugged a ring off her finger then ran back to the living room with rouge.they closed the door behind them and a bright light emitted from the crack in the door,which stopped just as the front door opened and everyone else had sat down.amy ran through with magazines in one hand and a big bag in the other. she saw tails,shadow and an unknown girl with a chao and she put the items behind her back.tails said "what was that?" amy whispered something which nobody could hear then rouge said "it`s okay i,ve already told them" amy said okay then but DONT tell sonikku!" she threw magazines to everyone and had her on the front cover.while everyone was flipping the pages amy asked "hey?does anyone know why so many cops are outside?" everyone just hummed something that sounded like yeah. some of the captions in the interview were like "he`s soooo romantic" or "we`re soulmates!" or even "he`s a tiger in the sack!" amy walked over to her bedroom door and said "i,m just gonna put some new dresses i bought" tails stood up (sonic was still in her bedroom remember)"NO! dont!" amy looked puzzled "what?why not?" tails got desperate "errr! be-be-because you l-look good enough in what you`ve got on?" amy looked even more puzzled then before then said "um ok.thanks!"before walking into the room. everyone listened intensly for the slightest noise but just heard the door opening and amy emerging in a new outfit. tails said"sonic`s gonna kill you when he see`s this!" "NO!you cant tell him!how else am i gonna make a living?!" "ok i wont tell him if you look after cream for the night" "who?" amy looked around and assumed it was the little girl holding a chao "helloo!!"she said in the same annoying voice that rouge used"are you cream?and who is this?" "this is cheese the chao." amy turned to tails and shadow "you`re treating me like a hotel!rouge is already staying here.there`s only so far my generousity will go..." tails but in "so does that mean she can stay?" "well,yeah.but.." "great!lets go shadow" tails and shadow departed quickly. amy moaned "grrr!those big meanies!" rouge said "oh wait! how are they gonna get home?! guns after them....oh no wait , i,m thinking of sonic" "sonic?what is he with them or somethi.." "no.no.i got mixed up with whatisname,shadow." "oh yeah,i noticed he`s alive.. "amy turned to cream "..you`ll have to sleep on the sofa tonight,rouge`s on the spare bed and she`s too big for the sofa .that okay?" "yeah but can i get something to eat?i,ve had a busy day" amy was going over to the fridge and rouge got up as well and said "i,m off to bed" amy and cream(and cheese) were raiding the kitchen for some grub.amy asked"d`you want some cheese on toast?" cream dismissed the offer and asked "no thanks have you got any carrot cake?" "you are so lucky! i`ve got half a cake left.what does your chao want to eat?" "he just loves cocunuts or anything with sugar in it" "no cocunuts but i,ve got some chocolate.we can get some proper food in the morning" they carried the food through to where cream was sleeping and turned the telly on,"oh look theres something about sonic and shadow!"amy said. "i hope shadow gets home alright,i wonder where sonic is tonight..." cream instantly shouted "I DONT KNOW."  
  
the blue hedgehog in question was still under amys bed!impatiently waiting for everyone to go to sleep so he could sneak out.shadow and tails had made it out the city by combining thier speed and flying skills to avoid being seen,thet`re making light of sonics situation as they walked a deserted road towards tails`s not so faraway hideout. "watch this,sonic`ll fall asleep under there or something"shadow let out a hearty laugh before saying back "mind you,he got to see amy get changed,probally had a wank under there!" the two animals were in hysterics before wiping the tears of laughter away from thier eyes.  
  
amy and cream were up into the late hours of the night watching tv,talking about creams ex-farm,her chao and amy told her all about the gang,eggman and had just asked her"so tell me cream,what was your mum and dad like?" "oh they were really bossy and strict,they would never have let me own a chao.i had to keep cheese hidden all the time in the barn" cheese was asleep on the table which all the junk food was on.it sleep on a lone pillow with a dishcloth for a blanket.amy said. "it`s soooo cute!i dont know how your mum and dad could,nt let you own something so cute!oh yeah , and they home schooled you did`nt they? what was that like?I never even went to school" "they taught everything i needed to know about living on the farm,cleaning,milking,chopping wood,words and stuff" "they must have worked you pretty hard!" "they had to,to keep the farm running. well i,m tired can i goto sleep now?" amy wanted to talk about creams parents a bit more but she needed the sleep.amy was going to take cream shopping tommorrow to buy some clothes. amy turned off the light switch and went to her bed,after about ten or so minutes of sleeping,sonic decieded she would be fully asleep now and he could sneak out.he was`nt used to going slow and was frustrated at being there so long. sonic lifted himself sssllowwwllyy from under the bed and tip-toe-ed towards the door.he looked back at amy who was asleep sucking her thumb. "aaawwww! i wonder if she`s a heavy sleeper?"sonic slapped his hand over his mouth then sealed his lips shut tight before thinking""oh shit! did i just say that out loud?!"" amy started tossing and turning making some mumbling noises one would when dreaming . sonic thought about what he would say if amy woke up.good thing the light was off.sonic just got the hell out of there and saw a light on,then a toilet flush"it must be cream where am i gonna hide?!!!" creeaaak was the sound of the door opening and cream shuffled a pair of amy`s slippers back to the sofa while sonic watched from above.he had leaped to the ceiling and streched all his limbs to stay up :) .he fell softly onto the floor then dashed out the front door as quickly and quietly as he could.  
  
once sonic had ran onto the streets he started laughing to himself loudly,he had hidden from cream "why?" he figured he wanted to show off,even though nobody saw him! .he was,nt to worried about the noise he was making laughing,he thought for sure that GUN would be off his case by now.and it was night time he took off towards home speedily as there was no point in staying about here.he navigated skillfully through the streets and he did`nt see nobody,but unexpectantly when he was zooming down a pitch black highway there was a massive bang which made sonics ears ring.he looked behind him to see some blue smoke.he walked up to it and touched it. it was hot to the touch but looked extremely cold.  
  
"how fast was i going?" sonic muttered under his breath.he came to the conclusion that he had broken the sound barrier.he was about to take off when he heard "hhhuummmmmm" that noise lingered somewhere in the back of sonics mind,and the floodlights coming from it looked so familiar. it was another gun apache, and it looked like a deadly war machine with big canisters at the back and a shitload of missiles attached."sonic the hedgehog you are wanted for... sonic rudely but in "what for?!! noise pollution??" ...wanted for seeking the whereabouts of gun property which you are suspected to have" "what are you talking about?" "tell us where shadow is and give him up! or else..." sonic had tackled this thing before so he was sure a second time would be a breeze "or else what?" there was a huge flame from the back of the apache and it zoomed forwards,sonic made tracks and ran away. he was running down the dual carriageway and he thought"a few spindashes ought to bring this guy down" sonic jumped off the road and grabbed onto a lamppost and started spinning,he let go then formed into a ball and SmAsHEd! against the cockpit.the apache stopped movement then a pair of iron shutters came up over the window.it started chase once again and sonic followed suit. "ha! this thing wont be able to see me now" a small radar dish thingy came out a compartment and a robotic voice said "iniating night vision radar" "crap!i gotta get this thing out the city before it blows something up" sonic had to go faster and the only thing faster then running,was grinding. sonic looked around for something to slide along.he went through the mental checklist in his head "pole,,cars,,pavement,,electricity cables,,!" sonic saw the tall nylon towers which streached for miles out of the city but how was he gonna get up there? "hey loser!"sonic shouted at the gun apache still in pursuit "hit me with your best shot!" sonic got a bit more then he bargained for when three giant missiles which looked like nuclear rockets came flying at an incredible speed towards him. sonics mind just seemed to come to a halt in a state of panic,he had stopped moving and there would,nt be enough time to get out the way and sonic did`nt think twice about "driving" on these things. sonic hopped onto the first missile and slid along the length of it on his soap shoes then hopped on the second one and did the same,the third on he came to a halt on and traveled with it towards the sky.he leaped off it and landed on the electric cables and speeded along it fast enough to give supersonic a run for his money!  
  
sonic had to bounce his body to strech the cable down then jump off it to get across each pylon and onto the next cable.he looked back while he did to see the sky lit up with the missile explosions and the apache in pursuit.sonic saw blue crackling down at his feet and he saw the few lights there was in the city far behind him glow on and off.. sonic was sure he would make the apache run out of fuel sooner or later but after grinding over miles of countryside it was still following.sonic had to come to some understanding.he crunched onto the faraway ground down below and shouted "STOP!" the apache did as it was told and hovered slightly over the ground and two agents came out holding machine guns.they said through a freaky gasmask along with other gadgets worn like goggles or utility belts."freeze dont move!" the agents moved closer holding thier guns thinking they were in control.sonic shouted back "NO!keep your distance i,m not afraid of you!" the agents both shot a small wave of bullets to incapacitate thier target but they just saw sonic satnding a few metres over wherer they had shot."now listen!!i wanna know what you want shadow for?" "it`s gun`s property" "shadow is not a THING.and he does`nt BELONG to anyone" "he is guns last chance for bringing down the eggman force" "what? you`re fighting eggman too?" "yes,we`re all on the same side here. now tell us. where is he?" sonic looked around before giving an answer and he saw a third gun agent at the apache door talking on a walkie talkie. ""it was a trap!"" sonic turned away from the agents ready to make like shit,run like fuck but he had nowhere to go.tanks,more apches,thousands of troops,buggys and all sorts of army vehicles were coming round from all directions.it looked like they were going to war or something. "aaawww! you did,nt get all this for little ol, me did you?" the gun agents simply raised thier guns looking at him with thier evil glare from the goggles.the army was closing in on him.  
  
sonic looked to the sky but it was bare,nothing to grind,fly or run on. he could hear the rumbling of all the tanks and marching closing in on him,they were visible enough to see gun labbeled on every uniform,car and apache then they stopped. the silence was frightning,the same kind of frightning you might get at an execution and there was`nt much diffrence between that and the situation sonic was in.-sonic was done for.  
every single weapon had fired some sort of projectile towards him and all at the same time.the bullets were going to rip through his body,the missiles were going to icinerate him to ash and the tank shells were going to turn his ashes to dust. sonics mind went into a overload state,he thought about running back the way to escape but there was bullets there as well.he could,nt roll,duck or jump his way out of this one. "i,m gonna die!better a quick death then a slow one though.it should`nt hurt either.a quick bullet through the head . mobius is going to hell.i,m going.who`s gonna defeat robotnik now? it had always been between me and him.a neverending fight.ruined by gun... look at me!...i,m getting all poetic and i,m gonna be dead in a few seconds.it`s so frustrating being able to think a million times faster then i can move.get`s me all riled up. i can see the bullets moving closer.i fixated my eyes on them ages ago and i have`nt been able to move them since,feels like ages with the speed i`ve been talking to myself in my head. what`s this place gonna be like without me?realllyyyyy bbboooooorring. i dont wanna die.theres so much i dont know yet.who am i? where did i come from? why am i the way i am? guess i`ll never know.the bullets are almost here,i can see my reflection in them.they`re gonna tear right through my head oohhhhh nasty. i hate those gun bastards.even robotnik seems okay compared to them now. was he a goodie or not at the end of the ark business?no.no he cant be if he sent badniks after us. i can feel the bullet on my skin,it`s burning hot and i can feel the preassure of the tip drilling through my forehead.i wish i could just skip or fast forward this part.i just wanna fall to the floor and be done with it. i cant imagine what everyone will be like when they find out.tails will probally try to "avenge my death" or something. dont see knuckles caring too much. shadow and rouge dont know me that well so they`re somebody for the others to lean on. robotnik`ll break out the champange,that`s if he does`nt remember back then...when we were friends..nobody else knows about that.not even robotnik. i hope my death gives him flashbacksAAIIHHAA !grrr! ow! its gone in, not much longer now... i have`nt had a shock like that since...uummm...when i met ames...she was a joke tails played on me for my birthday.a "kissogram" i did,nt know who she was when i opened the door let alone what she was there for.before i could say anything she gave me a loonnggg kiss.then she ran off laughing.i felt like i had a heart attack,my heart felt like it was gonna explode.what a shock it was. dont know if it was anger or embaressment of tails laughing at my face. wonder what`ll happen to her when i,m gone... who`s gonna save her from getting kidknapped all the time?  
  
i wonder why i have`nt had a think like this before? i took my life for granted i guess.i should have been more carefull.this would have never happened. this is`nt fair.i`ve done nothing but good things,do i really deserve this?is this fate?it cant be.mobius going to hell?that`s just wrong. i`ve gotta get through this,but how? i`m gonna be dead in a moment. I DONT WANNA BE DEAD!! i cant leave everyone behind i cant stand the thought of not having them. what can i do?....  
  
OoOOOOOhhH!!! HOws SONic GONNa geT OuT Of thIS onE? A milIoN BULlETs GoiNG riGht For hIs HEAd!!!  
  
finD OUt iN THe nEXt chAPtEr...................... 


End file.
